


We Hold Each Other

by AwkwardBabyGiraffe



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, OT5, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, poly rangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBabyGiraffe/pseuds/AwkwardBabyGiraffe
Summary: In the aftermath of Rita's attack, the rangers find themselves in Jason's bed more often than not. Turns out, cuddling is a great way to cope.





	

They should have seen it coming. They should have expected the nightmares and the sleepless nights. It was naive of them to think that they could go through what they went through and come out unscathed. Thanks to their new found powers, their physical injures healed relatively quickly but their powers did nothing to mend the psychological trauma that scarred each of them.

None of them slept alone anymore. They couldn't. So they found their solace in each other's company. More often then not, the rangers found themselves in Jason's bed, probably because his was the biggest. Kim was the first one to crawl through his window after Rita's attack. Jason woke from his restless sleep to find Kim standing above him, dressed in her pajamas, her cheeks as pink as her armor. She ducked her head in embarrassment as she told him, “I couldn't sleep. I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight? I can sleep on the floor. I wont bother you. Is this weird? Its weird, isn't it? I'll just go.”

“Kim.” Jason stopped her as started to leave. She turned back, looking near tears. Jason moved over and pulled back the covers, patting the empty spot beside him.

“Are you sure?” Kim asked warily, taking a step towards the bed. Jason nodded with a small smile. The pink ranger practically dove under the covers, wrapping her arms around her leader's torso and laying her head against his shoulder. She buried her face into the fabric of his shirt and whispered, “Thank you.”

Jason smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, his arms tightening around her. He fell asleep to the sound of her steady breaths. _This is good._ He thought. _This feels good._

Billy joined them a few nights later. He crawled through Jason's window, surprised to find Kim already nestled against the red ranger's side. The two looked so beautiful sleeping peacefully together. Jason was shirtless, wearing only a pair of red sweatpants that hung low on his hips. Kimberly wore one of Jason's flannels and a pair of sleep shorts. Their legs were tangled in the covers and their fingers were interlaced even in sleep. The sight made Billy's chest tighten, forcing his breath out of his lungs in a sharp exhale.

The sound woke Jason, who tightened his arms protectively around Kim as his eyes searched the dark room for any threat. His gaze softened when he saw Billy and a fond smile tugged at his lips. “Hey, Billy.”

“Billy?” Kim mummered as she slowly woke. She sat up in the bed, rubbing at her tired eyes. Her voice was tender as she called out, “Hey, blue.”

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I mean, I didn't know that-. ” Billy was already backing towards the window. Jason reached out to him.

“Don't leave.” the pleading tone in his voice made Billy freeze.

“Cant sleep?” Kim asked. Billy shook his head. Jason scooched closer to the pink ranger, making a space beside him.

“Come here.” he extended his hand to Billy once again. The blue ranger shuffled to the bed, his entire body tired and sore. He crawled under the covers and wrapped his arms around Jason's bicep like it was a lifeline. Jason pulled Kim closer and buried his face in her hair, breathing in the calming scent of her strawberry shampoo. Billy reach over and took Kim's hand, interlocking their fingers over Jason's chest. It wasn't long until all three of them were fast asleep.

The next day the five rangers sat together at lunch. Billy rubbed at his sore neck, his features twisting into a grimace as he gently massaged the tender muscles. Zack frowned, “You okay, Billy?”

“Yeah, my neck's just sore. I mostly slept on Jason's arm last night.” the blue ranger turned to his leader. “You make a terrible pillow.”

“Fine.” Jason looked hurt but teased, “Sleep on Kim's boney ass arm next time. See how you like that.”

“Whoa, don't bring me into this.” Kim pointed her fork accusingly at the two boys but couldn't contain her fond smile. Trini and Zack mouths fell open.

“You guys slept together last night?” Trini asked slowly, looking almost jealous.

“It wasn't like that.” Jason quickly told them. “We didn't do anything.”

“Right. We just slept.” Billy added.

“I'm offended I wasn't invited.” Zack pouted.

“You're welcome to join us.” Jason smiled, a blush creeping up his neck. “I'll text you my address later. Same goes for you Trini.”

“No thanks.” the yellow ranger shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. “I don't share anything, especially beds.”

“You sure?” Kim frowned and Trini desperately wanted to say _no_. Instead, she nodded.

“I'm sure.”

“Well, feel free to join us if you change your mind.” Jason tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

“I won't.” Trini told them firmly, taking her leave. The others watched her go, hoping she was lying. That night, Zack was the first to arrived. The black ranger crawled through Jason's window while the blonde was changing clothes.

“Whats up, red?” Zack called playfully, his voice way too loud for comfort. Jason pressed a finger to his lips, shushing his friend.

“My parents might still be up.” Jason told him in a urgent whisper. He peeked outside his bedroom door to check that the coast was clear. He let out a sigh of relief and ducked back into the room. “What are you doing here so early?”

“You gave me an address not a time, man.” Zack cackled, flopping onto Jason's king sized bed. Resting his head on his fist, the black ranger asked, “Where are the others?”

“Kim and Billy texted me a little bit ago. They won't be here for few more hours. I haven't heard anything from Trini yet.” Jason pulled off his shirt and stepped out of his pants, leaving him in just his boxers while he searched for a clean pair of sweatpants. Zack's mouth became dry as he gawked at Jason's naked torso. For a brief moment, he wondered what it would feel like to run his fingers down the red ranger's abbs. He quickly shook his head and cleared his throat, pushing those thoughts out of his mind. Jason was his friend and leader; he shouldn't be thinking about him in that way.

“She'll come around. You know how she is.” Zack fell back onto the comforter, interlocking his fingers behind his head. “She likes to act all hard and tough on the outside but on the inside, she's all gooey and soft.”

“Never say that to her face.” Jason chuckled, putting on a pair of red sweatpants. Of course. They had all started wearing more of their color since becoming rangers without even realizing it. Jason smacked Zack's feet as he passed by the bed. “Take your shoes off.”

“Yes, sir.” Zack smirked, doing as he was told. He also shed his jeans and jacket, leaving him in a white t-shirt and his underwear.

“Rings, too.” Jason tapped the bulky rings on Zack's fingers. “You could bust someone's teeth out with those.”

Zack rolled his eyes and removed the rings, setting them on the nightstand beside the bed. He couldn't help but rub at his bare hands, suddenly feeling naked without the familiar weight on his fingers. Jason flicked off the lights. “Anything else, red?”

“Yeah, scoot over.” Jason smirked, peeling back the covers. He slid into bed next to Zack, smiling widely as he asked, “You wanna be the little spoon or big spoon?”

Zack's heart skipped a few beats. On one hand, he wanted nothing more than to be held by Jason, to feel his strong arms wrap around him, to feel his breath on the back of his neck but on the other hand, the idea of holding Jason was just as appealing. “Big spoon. Roll over.”

Jason nodded and turned over, letting Zack press up against his back. The black ranger wrapped his arm around the other boy's front, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Zack let out a deep breath, making Jason squirm with a small laugh. “That tickles.”

“What? This?” Zack asked with false innocence before sniffing viciously at the back of Jason's neck. The blonde boy cackled, chills running down his spine. He tried to twist away but Zack's grip was like iron. “This tickles?”

“Stop! Stop! Uncle!” Jason begged, completely out of breath. He really hoped his family didn't hear him and come investigate. He wasn't sure how he would explain having a boy in his bed.

“You guys are so cute, its nauseating.” a familiar voice snarked from the window. The two boys shot up in the bed to find Trini sitting on the window sill, her hands stuffed into her jacket pockets and a smirk tugging at her lips.

“What are you doing here?” Jason asked.

“You invited me, remember?” she shrugged, kicking off her boots. She gave her friend a worried look. “The invitation is still open, right?”

“Of course it is.” Jason smiled warmly at her.

“Good.” she nodded, obviously relieved by his answer. 

"What'd I tell you?" Zack whispered to Jason, nudging his side with his elbow. "Gooey and soft."

"What was that Taylor?" Trini snapped, shooting the boy daggers. Zack blanched.

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought." Trini smirked. She quickly changed into the pajamas she brought and laid down beside Zack, pressing her back against his. The three of them were already asleep by the time Billy and Kim arrived. They were glad to see Zack and Trini had decided to join them. It was better this way; it was better when they where together as a team.

Kim and Billy climbed into bed, being careful as to not disturb their sleeping teammates. They laid beside Jason with Billy's head resting on Kim's chest. It didn't take long for them to join the others in slumber. Later on in the night, Jason was awakened by a pain in his side; a pain caused by Kim's boney elbow digging into his ribs. He couldn't help but smile as he repositioned her arm. He looked at each of his rangers, fondness burning in his chest. _This is good._ He thought. _This is where I belong._

 


End file.
